


pocky and sunflower seeds, one and the same

by Voidromeda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: Akira gets a hamster, a spur of the moment decision, and is then quick to realise that Yusuke is more similar to the hamster than initially realised.





	pocky and sunflower seeds, one and the same

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make a tiny note that I had drank a small amount of wine before writing this which gave me a headache and made me very tired. Forgive me any mistakes.
> 
> This was inspired by a piece of artwork I had requested an artist, hiyodayo, to draw. The prompt was "Shukita and a Hamster". [You can find it on twitter here](https://twitter.com/_hiyodayo/status/1164005109312970752). I asked for permission before writing a fic on this art.
> 
> Excuse the title, I didn't... know what to name it, so I just decided to Fall Out Boy this.

There is a little rodent in their household – not a rat or anything like that, not a mouse, but a dainty little thing that eats more than its body looks capable of. It is a small, round creature that Akira names ‘Peaches’ and baby talks to often, developing a sort of love and fascination for the tiny little hamster that Yusuke and they pick up on their whims. Yusuke entertains them their request and insists on being the one to buy all of the supplies for Peaches, emboldened thanks to a recent commission.

Akira appreciates him, honest. They also appreciate their wallet being left untouched for a little bit, meaning that they can focus on saving up more money for a trip somewhere out of the city. There is some temptation to taking them to Okinawa; far away, quaint, nothing all too loud or crowded… It will definitely be a change of pace from Shibuya and Tokyo.

Will he be able to take Peaches with him, however? That is a good question to keep in mind, he reminds himself while he gives Peaches some more sunflower seeds. Her tiny claws grasp at the equally tiny seed, her cheeks puffing up while she quickly and enthusiastically chomps her seed down. The smile on Akira’s face is wide and almost painful, splitting their face in half.

“I wuv you so much, Peaches,” Akira coos gently at the tiny little hamster in her large, roomy cage, their cheeks dusting with a rosy hue, “I wuv you, I wuv my wittle girl. I absolutely wuv you. Aren’t you precious?” Peaches, of course, ignores them as they throw dignity aside for the sake of cooing over her oblivious self. She munches down on her sunflower seed, then grabs at another one. Her teeth chomp down quickly, the seed disappearing into her little mouth, and Akira thinks that this is what it means to have their heart stolen.

Again.

Their heart stolen _again. _Yusuke is, of course, the first to make Akira understand how absolutely deadly a pretty-faced man can be. They have never been the same since dating Yusuke – it is a bit funny, in hindsight. Yusuke is pointedly oblivious to them for a long time before Akira, in a sleep-deprived haze, confesses to him on Valentine’s day with homemade chocolate.

Now look at them both, years later – basically married and living in the same house, both of them working to take care of each other and pay the bills, while taking turn to take care of Peaches. Akira running their very own coffee shop, and Yusuke becoming a rather [in]famous painter. He is on-again off-again with his commissions, but Akira has never seen him happier.

“Hey, Peaches, life’s very nice now right?” Akira says softly, feeding Peaches another seed. Her cheeks continue to puff up, her nose twitching, and they smile at the sweetness before them.

They reach into the cage and gently pat their hamster’s soft head, Peaches closing her eyes briefly as Akira pats them, before they then back away to work on their share of the chores today. It is in the middle of their cleaning that they hear Yusuke’s room door open and witness him, from the corner of their eyes, go into the kitchen and come right out moments later.

When they turn to greet their busy partner they have to stop and stare, and then press their right hand against their mouth while the left one holds onto their vacuum. Yusuke doesn’t look at them as he looks focused as always when it comes to his food but that isn’t what makes Akira come to a sudden pause

No, what does make them come to a pause is what Yusuke is _doing _and what he is doing it _next to. _The packet of green-tea pocky is quick to run out of bread sticks as Yusuke grabs one and brings it up to his mouth, munching down on it as quickly possible. Next to him is Peaches’ cage, her last few seeds disappearing into her mouth just as quickly as the pocky sticks into Yusuke’s mouth, and Akira rushes to set the vacuum aside somewhere so it doesn’t break.

The vacuum clanks loudly and noisily against a side table and catches Yusuke’s attention as Akira falls down to their knees. They kept their hand pressing against their mouth, their face flushing a bright red, while Yusuke looks at him with a blank, clueless face.

He munches on his pocky stick.

Akira squeaks at how cute Yusuke looks as his cheeks really, really do puff up like Peaches’. She sets her seeds aside and then heads up to her wheel to start running at the exact same time that Yusuke sets his pocky packet aside. They hear a soft rattle, meaning that there are still some sticks left behind, and Akira trembles where they squat.

Yusuke’s socked feet come into view, before he then squats alongside Akira and grabs at a pocky stick. “Would you like one, Akira-kun?” he asks and Akira manages to look up enough to take the offered snack food. Yet the moment they put one end on their mouth and nibble at least halfway through Yusuke leans in and bites at the other end, catching Akira off-guard.

Their eyes widen and before long they both eat through the stick until Yusuke is kissing them and then backs off, a soft, loving smile on his face.

“You looked stressed,” Yusuke says, woefully misinterpreting the reason as to why Akira is squatting like this, “and I had hoped that this would help alleviate some of your worries. Were I able to help?”

_Bam! _Yusuke’s love stabs right through their heart and Akira just ends up curling up more, much to Yusuke’s worried cry. “I’m dead,” Akira says dramatically as they fling themself into Yusuke’s arms, clinging onto him while his voice sputters into laughter, “I’m dead, and your love’s killed me! You hit me right through the heart, bullseye! You’ve taken down… the Phantom Thief with your glorious charm…”

“How foolish,” he says, smiling widely as Akira pecks them on the tip of his nose, and he kisses their forehead in return, “you are an utterly foolish, charming person, Akira-kun.”

They laugh.

In the background, Peaches continues to run merrily on her wheel – blissfully unaware of how cute she is and how similar to Yusuke she is. Yes, this is a lovely life. Akira loves their dumb, clueless hamster of a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/EmptyHeartLover) and [My pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/junkurosu). I use my pillowfort to talk about my opinions, my apologies. [My tumblr is also here](https://transistories.tumblr.com/). I mostly just reblog stuff there.


End file.
